Recueil de oneshot
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Le titre veut tout dire ! mdr Pour plus de précisions, venez y jeter un coup d'oeil.
1. Esclave de sa Haine

_Voici un petit coin de one-shot courts que je ferai quand je n'aurais pas pu poster la suite d'un chapitre avant longtemps par exemple. C'est une petite idée qui m'est venue comme ça, un beau matin. Non je ne suis pas folle, enfin si, peut-être juste un peu. Voilà, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez de ce tout premier one-shot, mais n'hésitez pas à commenter._

_

* * *

_

_**Esclave de sa Haine **_

Haine. Ta haine. Tu n'as vraiment que ce mot là à la bouche. Est-ce vraiment tout ce qui compte à tes yeux ? Tu me déçois, mais à quoi bon le dire ? De toute façon tu t'en fiches pas mal de ce que pense les autres. Ca n'a aucune importance pour toi après tout. Espèce d'égoïste ! Encore une fois tu nous abandonnes, tu ne penses qu'à toi-même, tu ne songes qu'à tuer l'assassin de ton clan. Mais que restera-t-il après ça ? Y as-tu songé ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? As-tu réfléchi une seule seconde que ton travail accompli, tu disparaîtras pour toujours ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires ? Espèce de lâche ! Et dire que tu n'as pas hésité à abandonner les gens qui tenaient tant à toi. Tu as voulu tuer ton meilleur ami, celui que tu considérais comme un frère, comme ton égal. Comment peut-on agir de manière aussi inconsidérée ? Comment peut-on être plongé si profondément dans les ténèbres ? Penses-tu être le seul à souffrir ici ? Egoïste ! Nous souffrons tous ! Peut-être pas de la même manière, loin de là, mais nous souffrons tout de même. Je souffre de ne pas te revoir, je souffre de te voir t'enfoncer davantage dans les profondeurs abyssales, je souffre de te voir si changé. Je souffre tellement que je n'ai même plus envie de te sauver. Tout ce que je veux c'est te secouer, te torturer, te tuer peut-être même pour que tu comprennes enfin tes erreurs. Malheureusement tout ça m'est impossible... Tu as encore disparu je ne sais où, comme à ton habitude. Ca t'amuse n'est-ce pas ? Ca t'amuse de nous voir nous démener comme de petits insectes insignifiants pour te ramener n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre imbécile ! Je te hais et en même temps je t'aime. Je t'aime et je te hais à la fois. Mais ne dit-on pas que la haine est proche de l'amour ? Je hais cette étincelle d'amour qui demeure encore ancrée au plus profond de mon coeur. Je voudrais la faire disparaître à jamais, j'aurais préféré que tu n'aies jamais existé, j'aurais préféré ne jamais te connaître ! Maintenant c'est trop tard, le mal est fait, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Vraiment, partout où tu passes tu ne répands que haine, tristesse, désespoir, déception... J'en viens même parfois à me demander si tu es vraiment totalement humain. Ton coeur se serait-il transformé en pierre au fil du temps ? C'est bien probable, oui, cependant... Je n'y crois pas. Je dois être folle, parano peut-être. Mais j'ose encore espérer que sous cette apparence froide, sous cette soif de vengeance demeure encore le Sasuke d'avant. Quelque part... S'il avait totalement disparu, Naruto ne serait certainement plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. Je serre les poings, les dents, ne demeure sur mon visage qu'une expression figée. La haine. Le sentiment le plus ignoble qui puisse exister. La haine détruit. La haine consume. Et finalement la haine nous fait commettre l'irréparable. Et pourtant elle nous rend tout puissant, efface tous les autres sentiments et ne reste qu'une machine prête à accomplir sa vengeance aveuglément, quitte à tuer toutes les personnes chères à nos coeurs. Oui, décidément je détestais vraiment ce sentiment, je le ressentais, je ne l'aimais pas. Je voulais le faire disparaître, je ne le pouvais pas. Et bientôt, mes parents moururent entre mes doigts. Voilà où la haine m'a conduite, moi qui avait ce sentiment en horreur, voilà que je venais d'en être victime. Mon âme, mon coeur, mon corps réclamaient vengeance ! Pour m'avoir tant fait souffrir, Sasuke enfin je vais te retrouver et te tuer ! Quitte à devoir massacrer des peuples entiers, à devenir une renégate, à trahir des gens qui me faisaient confiance. Je n'en ai cure à présence, tout ce qui m'importe c'est de laisser libre court à cette haine que je ressens partout dans mes veines. Et pourtant mon esprit se fait soudainement plus lucide, je baisse mon regard sur mes mains entachées de sang. Les corps de mes parents reposent doucement sur le sol de la maison, le ventre ouvert, le sang dégoulinant partout sur le plancher. Lentement les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Mon dieu mais qu'aie-je fait !

_**Fin **_

* * *

_**Coin Blabla **_

_Naruto : Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que j'en pense ?_

_Moi (souriant) : Evidemment. Exprime-toi donc mon bon Naruto._

_Naruto : C'est archi-nul !_

_Moi (énervée) : Quoi ! Comment ça !_

_Naruto : Ben ça semble plus proche de la death-fic que du one-shot. Et puis franchement, t'es obligée de toujours nous torturer comme ça ? Si c'est pas physiquement c'est psychologiquement. Moi, c'est sûr, je signe ma démission !_

_Sakura (pleure)_

_Shikamaru : Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_Sakura : Tu ne peux pas comprendre._

_Shikamaru : Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_Moi : Mais fermez-là un peu ! C'est pas le moment de chanter !_

_Ino : Faut pas faire attention, de toute façon PetiteSaki est méchante avec tout le monde._

_Moi (pleure) : Quel monde cruel..._

_Naruto (souriant) : T'as que ce que tu mérites._

_Shikamaru : Au prochain numéro, quel personnage sera la prochaine victime d'un des jolis one-shot de PetiteSaki ? A vous de voter !_

_Ino (clin d'oeil) : A vos télécommandes !_

_Moi (pleure et commence à nouer une corde autour d'une branche) : Laissez-moi au moins quelques reviews avant que je disparaisse, merci._

_Naruto (--'') : Complètement barje cet auteur. _


	2. Souffrance

**_Un autre petit one-shot de ma conception très triste. Alors si vous êtes déprimée je vous déconseille de le lire. Après c'est vous qui voyez c'est à vos risques et périls. Alors de qui parle ce one-shot ? De personne en particulier, à vous d'imaginer et de façonner votre propre idée. Bonne lecture et laissez un paquet de mouchoirs à portée de main au cas où._**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_  
Souffrance_**

****

Perdre un être cher ? Je crois bien que c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un. Parce que lorsque l'on perd la personne aimée, c'est comme perdre un morceau de soi-même. Comment respirer sans son oxygène ? Comment vivre sans sa moitié ? Comment être heureux sans elle à vos côtés ? Alors on pleure quand on réalise qu'on ne la verra plus sourire, danser, chanter, rire. Et puis peu à peu les larmes finissent par se tarir, car toute l'eau contenue dans votre corps s'est évaporée. Oui, c'est ça perdre l'être aimée. On n'a plus goût à rien, la vie nous semble bien amère sans elle. Et quand vous regardez toutes ces photos d'elle, toutes les photos la concernant, vous songez à tous ces moments passés, anodins. Et au fond de vous, vous sentez comme une rage folle devant tant d'insouciance. Pensiez-vous réellement que personne ne vous la ravirait, cette perle rare rayonnante de beauté ? Quel imbécile vous avez bien pu faire. Et quand cet homme l'a tuée, vous n'avez pas bougé, vous n'avez rien fait, vous l'avez regardée mourir sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle, s'est retournée vers vous, elle vous a souri comme elle le faisait avant, consciente que bientôt sa vie prendrait fin. Pourquoi êtes-vous resté planté là comme un piquet à observer ? POURQUOI L'AVEZ-VOUS LAISSE PARTIR SANS VOUS ! Et puis au bout d'un certain temps on finit par culpabiliser avant de commencer à sombrer dans le néant. Et on s'interroge, on se pose des tas de questions, on commence des tas de phrases par " Et si... ". Et si j'étais intervenu ? Et si j'avais tué cet homme ? Et si j'avais été plus courageux ? Mais à quoi bon dire tout ça. Il est trop tard maintenant et des " Et si... " ne risquent certainement pas de la faire revenir. Mais alors que faire ? Des amis à vous vous rendent visite, ils espèrent vous redonner le moral ou tout du moins essayer de vous soutenir du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Mais ils ne comprennent pas ce que vous ressentez, ils ne pourront jamais le comprendre et vous le savez. Eux n'ont pas le coeur déchiré par la perte de celle que vous appeliez " l'ange de ma vie ", eux ne la voient pas toutes les nuits lors de leurs rêves, eux ne ressentent pas cette poignante douleur qui enserre votre coeur dans un étau au point de vous empêchez de respirer. Non, c'est certain, personne ne peut comprendre. Et vous continuez à lui rendre visite au cimetière, vous lui parlez des heures durant, vous posez des fleurs sur sa tombe, des camélias... Ses fleurs préférés... Intérieurement vous priez Dieu pour qu'il vous la rende, et au fil des jours, voyant que rien ne s'est produit, vous finissez par lui demander de prendre bien soin d'elle parce que vous savez qu'elle le mérite. Et voilà, à présent il ne vous reste plus qu'à continuer à vivre sans elle, essayer de l'oublier... De l'oublier ? Vous êtes certainement devenu fou ou bien vous êtes naïf. On ne peut pas oublier une personne qu'on a aimé de tout son coeur, de toute son âme parce que son souvenir ne cesse de remonter à la surface. Il ne faut pas oublier les morts bien au contraire... Car ce sont eux qui nous rendent forts, ce sont eux qui nous aident à surmonter toutes les épreuves qui se dressent sur notre chemin. Vous l'ignoriez ? Pauvre petite chose brisée... Même si vous voulez poursuivre votre vie, un jour viendra où vous sombrerez de nouveau. Quand vous aimerez quelqu'un d'autre un jour vous repenserez à elle, quand vous voudrez l'embrasser vous repenserez à elle... C'est un fait ineluctable, c'est comme ça. Un premier amour qui connaît une fin si tragique est difficile à oublier vous savez ? Au fond, deux choix s'ouvrent à vous au bout du compte. Ou vous aimerez de nouveau ou vous finirez un jour ou l'autre rongé par la culpabilité. Vous me trouvez bien pessimiste ? Vous vous demandez bien pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que moi j'ai vécu sans celle que j'aime, j'ai souffert des années durant, j'ai manqué plusieurs fois de me jeter d'une falaise et pourtant je suis encore là bien vivant. Et pourtant je me sens encore coupable et cette douleur ne m'a pas quitté. J'ai aimé d'autres personnes, mais je n'en ai jamais aimé autant qu'Elle. Parce qu'Elle était unique, spéciale, elle était ma perle, mon univers, mon être, mon coeur, mon âme. Voulez-vous que je continue ? Où peut-être en avez-vous assez de mes paroles ? Chaque fois que je vois son visage figé à jamais sur la photo posée sur sa tombe, je sens toujours les larmes me piquer les yeux et je m'écroule sans pouvoir me relever. J'ai mal, si mal et je crie sans cesse au ciel " Pourquoi me l'avez-vous prise comme ça ? Pourquoi ? ". Je n'ai jamais eu de réponse à mes questions, cependant chaque fois il se mettait à pleuvoir. Et alors, me demandez-vous ? Alors n'avez-vous donc pas songé une seconde que cette pluie qui tombe était les larmes de ma bien-aimée ou bien celle de la vôtre ? Qui a dit que la pluie était un phénomène naturel ? Moi je n'y crois pas, car pour moi la pluie ce sont les larmes des morts, les larmes de ceux qui nous ont quittés, oui, je le sens au plus profond de mon être. Et quand je vois finalement les nuages disparaître pour laisser la place au soleil, je me met à sourire. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? Tout simplement parce que je sais qu'elle m'aura pardonné au moins un moment.


End file.
